


Elvis' singing 'Don't be cruel'

by MaileDC



Series: Couples and songs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Isaac loves Jackson, Jackson Feels, Jackson loves Isaac, Jackson-Centric, M/M, Sterek is real, minor sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson quería ese tipo de relación en la que no necesitaban palabras para saber si el otro estaba de acuerdo o no. Jackson quería conocer a Isaac lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso frente a otras personas sin temor de que este reaccionara mal porque sabe que le gustan las muestras de afecto en público con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis' singing 'Don't be cruel'

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el JiSaac y casi no hay fics JiSaac así que escribí esto mientras escuchaba The way it was de The Killers.  
> El Sterek porque para mi siempre va a existir el Sterek y no escribo Scisaac porque me cae gordo Scott. 
> 
> Espero que les guste

Jackson siempre ha tenido la grandiosa duda sobre cuál es su misión en la vida. Comenzó cuando tenía doce y se enteró de que era adoptado pero la verdad es que la espinita había estado ahí desde que tiene uso de razón.

Su única labor ha sido arruinar la vida de otras personas, matarlas incluso aunque no haya estado completamente consciente. Jackson ha hecho cosas horribles a personas que no se lo merecían pero también le han hecho cosas horribles personas a las que ni siquiera conocía. Como sus padres, los verdaderos, ese par de personas extrañas que le han hecho tanto daño como sentir que no encaja en ningún lugar.

A veces siente que ni siquiera encaja en la manada, donde todo es luz y armonía, a veces cree que si se esfuerza un poco más va a poder evitar hacer muecas cuando Stiles brinca desde algún árbol, cae sobre sus hombros y dice ‘’Te atrape Kanima’’ A veces siente que puede ser más que solamente Jackson Whittemore.

-Sólo cállate, Jackson –Es todo lo que dice Isaac antes de bajar del auto con un portazo que presume la aparición de una abolladura.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? –Pregunta cerrando la otra puerta de igual manera -¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar convencerme?

-¿Convencerte? –Isaac se ríe -¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Lydia Martin? ¿Tus padres?

-Vete a la mierda, Lahey –Espeta de la forma más cruda que puede –Y sube al auto.

-Deja de estarme dando órdenes –Isaac tira de su cabello rubio dejándolo completamente despeinado –No vas a participar en este plan, vete a dormir, Isaac, deberías practicar con Liam en lugar de Scott, no te quedes en el loft de Derek, no, no, no ¡No soy tu marioneta!

-Piensa lo que quieras pero vuelve al auto –Jackson se mueve hasta el otro lado de la carretera y le abre la puerta. Están a unos cinco kilómetros de Beacon Hills, muy lejos de la civilización como para que alguien se dé cuenta de que están peleando a mitad de la carretera.

-Puedo caminar –Y empieza a hacerlo. Isaac se interna en el bosque y tras un minuto entero de silencio Jackson se da cuenta de que no va a salir de ahí. No es como si algo malo pudiera pasarle, él sabe mejor que nadie que sabe defenderse, solamente quiere cuidarlo un poco.

Jackson nunca ha tenido nada lo suficientemente importante como para querer protegerlo, tenía esa serpiente cuando era un niño pero ella sabía cómo matar a sus presas así que nunca se preocupó en sí de cuidarla, hasta el día en que murió, por vieja.

-¡Isaac! –Grita a la nada volviendo a cerrar la puerta del auto -¡Isaac, vuelve!

No escucha nada más que el ulular de un búho tras  los siguientes cinco minutos. Tira de su cabello y patea una piedra.

Siempre termina arruinando todo, dos meses juntos era demasiada belleza para él.

Jackson no estaba hecho para detenerse en la entrada de la clase y esperar hasta que acabara para poder caminar con Isaac hasta su siguiente clase. Él no era Scott, ni tampoco Ethan, él era Jackson, alguien que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por tener por lo menos un poco de educación o ser caballeroso.

Incluso Derek era mejor que él en eso de las relaciones, lo había visto de primera mano cuando tuvieron esa estúpida reunión de parejas dos semanas atrás, a la que tanto Stilinski como él se negaron pero acabaron yendo, Derek no soltó la mano de Stiles en ningún momento donde fue pertinente y al finalizar la noche lo abrazó por la espalda hasta casi fusionarse en uno para que la chaqueta de cuero alcanzara a cubrirlos a los dos de las corrientes de aire frío.

Jackson no sabía cómo hacer eso.

Así que subió al auto y condujo hasta el siguiente condado sin importarle la máxima velocidad establecida porque de igual manera si chocaba no iba a morir, no iba a morir incluso si Hulk aparecía a mitad de la carretera y jugaba con su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lo malo de ser un hombre lobo era la regeneración, no tan buena como la de DeadPool pero era suficiente para mantenerlo vivo mientras se atormentaba constantemente por la falta de tacto en su relación.

¿Y si se estaban hundiendo como una pareja cualquiera?

Él amaba a Isaac, tras meses de negación lo tuvo muy claro, él fue quien lo invitó a salir y él fue quien lo besó primero. Pero en cada una de esas ocasiones siempre vio la participación voluntaria del rubio y a él le gustaba eso, le encantaba sentirse querido por primera vez.

No importaba que dijeran, Lydia jamás llegó a ser eso, jamás pudo ser suficiente para su destrozado y dolorido corazón, pero Isaac sí, porque Isaac lo comprendía.

Isaac tampoco tenía padres, Isaac también estaba escondido entre las sombras, Isaac era la parte mágica que le hacía falta a su vida para sentir que tal vez no estaba destinado a arruinarlo todo, hasta ese día.

Él solamente quería protegerlo, quería que se quedara lejos de la línea de fuego por miedo a que pudieran hacerle daño, no intentaba controlarlo, simplemente quería cuidarlo.

Cuidarlo como Derek cuidaba a Stiles cada cacería siempre manteniéndolo a su espalda, siempre gritando ‘corre’ aunque este no lo hiciera. Ellos eran una pareja normal, por lo menos lo suficientemente normal para alguien de su condición. Stiles siempre encontraba la manera de hacer sonreír a su alfa y Derek siempre estaba ahí para atrapar a Stiles cuando se le ocurriera hacer una idiotez.

Jackson sabía que no debería tomarlos como ejemplo pero cuando empezó con Isaac, quería que su relación fuera un poco parecida, con esas sonrisas discretas como las de Derek cuando ellos estaban presentes o los toques que Stiles siempre buscaba, incluso si no eran de manera sutil, de hecho recuerda perfectamente como el humano siempre hacía que Derek lo abrazara, como siempre cruzaba el loft directo a él  y tomaba sus muñecas mientras decía ‘Hola’ y se envolvía en sus brazos.

Jackson quería ese tipo de relación en la que no necesitaban palabras para saber si el otro estaba de acuerdo o no. Jackson quería conocer a Isaac lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso frente a otras personas sin temor de que este reaccionara mal porque sabe que le gustan las muestras de afecto en público con él.

*

-Si sabes que soy un chico ¿No? Y que no voy a actuar como damisela en apuros –Jackson arqueó las cejas.

-Si quisiera una damisela en apuros estaría saliendo con McCall.

-Sólo quería saber que estábamos en la misma página –Jackson solamente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Isaac y lo hizo volver a recostarse en la cama porque antes de hablar estaban manteniendo una muy buena sesión de besos

*

Las cosas buenas nunca duraban demasiado en ese pueblo, todo tenía una fecha de caducidad pero por algún motivo en concreto siempre quiso creer que esto no lo tenía, que podía tener a Isaac durante un poco más que dos meses.

Porque cuando empezaron eso todo fue muy bueno, con discusiones inconclusas, pero cada plan estaba hecho para encajar en ambos, la universidad, la cena del viernes, el maratón de películas en el loft el sábado, la tarea del domingo, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny, los trabajos de verano, las vacaciones, la hora de descanso entre el entrenamiento de la manada y el de lacrosse. Cuando empezaron Isaac tomaba su mano saliendo del entrenamiento y caminaba con él a una distancia de diez centímetros hasta el auto o los besos robados mientras esperaban a que el elevador bajara de nuevo para subir al piso de Derek.

Pequeñas cosas que le decían que estaban destinados a estar juntos porque de ninguna otra manera podría sentirse tan relajado con alguien diferente.

Jackson siempre intentó darle su espacio pero nunca sabía cuánto espacio era suficiente hasta que llegaron a esa tarde donde le dijo que si quería salir con esa chica nueva estaba bien para él.

No lo dijo porque no le importara que hacía su novio, lo hizo porque para él, salir con alguien no significaba que fueran pareja, para él el hecho de que Isaac saliera con la chica significaba que haría una nueva amiga y la necesitaba porque Erica no era buena influencia.

-¿Quieres que salga con ella?

-Sólo digo que puedes hacer lo que sea.

-Así que ahora estamos en esa página, donde podemos hacer lo que sea.

-Siempre hemos podido ser libres de hacer todo.

-¿Y entonces porque te mantienes diciéndome que debería hacer y qué no?

-Como si me hicieras caso.

Y todo explotó, directo en su cara hasta el punto en que en lugar de estar con la manada él estaba a dos horas de Beacon Hills y Isaac tal vez estaba en su casa escondido en su habitación mientras intentaba, igual que él, no pensar en lo bueno que era su relación hasta ese día.

Estacionó de mala manera el auto en la gasolinera para cargar antes de intentar volver al pueblo.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar de forma insistente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Jackson? –La voz de Isaac sonaba un poco amortiguada –Se suponía que no ibas a responder.

-Puedo colgar –Murmuró recargando su cuerpo en el auto –O puedes fingir que no te estoy escuchando.

-Eres el peor novio que he conocido –Por un instante se sintió sonreír-Ni siquiera puedes mandarme a buzón de voz.

-Nunca te he mandado a buzón de voz –Isaac se rio al otro lado de la línea –Y tú no eres el mejor novio, siempre estas siendo tan testarudo, gritándole a medio mundo como si supieras exactamente qué hacer para que todo salga bien.

-Tu no me sales bien, nada contigo me sale bien –Jackson tuvo que respirar profundo para volver a pelear. No quería pelear por teléfono.

-Nada te sale bien, solamente finges que es así.

-¿Así que llegamos al momento de sincerarnos? –Preguntó Isaac con la voz más tensa de lo normal –Porque a ti tampoco te sale nada bien.

-Isaac –Dijo bajito, casi con miedo –Ya no quiero pelear.

-Lo dices como si yo sí –Hubo silencio de ambos lados de la línea -¿Has salido con alguien en estos dos meses?

-Contigo y esas estúpidas citas de grupo a las que me haces ir –Soltó con el ceño fruncido -¿No podemos ser una pareja normal?

_¿No podemos volver a lo que éramos al principio?_

-¿Nos has visto? Somos todo, menos normales, tu eres un manipulador y yo intento no ser manipulable.

-Estaba funcionando bien.

_Hasta que lo arruiné_

-Puede seguir funcionando bien –Ofreció Isaac en un susurro –No tan bien como Scott y Allison o como Derek y Stiles pero no somos ellos, somos nosotros, yo voy a seguir siendo tan directo como los rayos del sol y tú vas a seguir siendo tan tú.

-Pero podemos seguir intentándolo –Terminó de decir Jackson. –Ya no lo voy a arruinar.

-Sí, bueno, yo también lo intentaré –Isaac rio bajito –Ahora ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Tengo frío.

-¿Puedes esperarme unas dos horas? –Preguntó de forma tentativa.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Creo que decía algo así como Butter Hill o Bambi Hill, no sé, pero voy para allá, no te muevas ni llames a esa cría, eres mi novio.

-Eres el peor novio.

-Voy a ser tu único novio.

Dejó dinero de más en la paga de la gasolina solamente para que nadie se quejara cuando quemó llanta al salir a la carretera directo a Beacon Hills.

Nadie podía decirle que iba a ser todo tal y como fue cuando empezaron porque estaba creciendo y también su relación. Un día le iba a gritar que se quedara detrás de él pero Isaac iba a colocarse a su lado porque ahora eran una pareja y se cuidaban la espalda mutuamente y ya no saldrían con nadie sin el otro porque también podían estar cosidos por la cadera y actuar como adolescentes ridículos como el resto de sus amigos.

*

-Tengo algo que decirte, sin embargo –Dijo Isaac tres horas después con el mando del Xbox entre sus manos.

-Suelta –Jackson continuó presionando los botones sin prestarle real atención.

-Te quiero.

¿A quién le importaba que su personaje estuviera decapitado? A Jackson no, no fue creado para los videojuegos, pero si alguien tenía las agallas de quererlo entonces se aseguraría de hacerlo feliz porque era la persona correcta.

-No esperes que te lo repita –Fue todo lo que dijo Isaac antes de besarlo.

Jackson podría besarlo durante toda su vida y también hacerlo feliz.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos?  
> ¿Comentarios? 
> 
> ¿Otro?


End file.
